CartoonMan412's The Universe During Time
by cartoonman412
Summary: Alvin Jr. and Olivia Seville follow their mother, Brittany Seville's heaven spirit's advice and must find their way to Rainbow Country along with Plucky Duck, Bonnie Anderson (in her river otter form), Spyro and Dumbo ('Dumbo' (cartoon animated Disney film)) right after killing Chase Young off.


55

Cast of characters

Littlefoot: Alvin Jr. and Olivia Seville (Alvin and Brittany's twin son and daughter, both are sharing the part in the story sequence)

Cera: Plucky Duck ( _All-New Tiny Toon Adventures_ )

Topsy: Ralph Duck ( _All-New Tiny Toon Adventures_ )

Littlefoot's mother, Doris: Brittany Seville ( _Alvin Jr. and the Chipmunks_ )

Littlefoot's father, Bron: Alvin Seville (Alvin Jr. and the Chipmunks)

Littlefoot's grandparents: Dave Seville and Betsy Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise)

Ducky: Bonnie Anderson (in her river otter form) ( _Toy Story_ sequel franchise)

Petrie: Spyro ( _Spyro_ franchise)

Spike: Dumbo ( _Dumbo_ (animated Disney film))

Sharptooth: Chase Young (both human Heylin and Heylin Dragon form)

Rooter: Rafiki (The _Lion King_ franchise)

Chapter 1: The Births

In the river, underwater, a little red fish swam around, trying to catch its lunch. The fish was right on top of the alligator's head, waking it up. It tried to eat the fish, but the fish dodged and swam over to safety.

A school of sea turtles swam around while a pack of dolphins jumped in and outta the water.

 _ **Narrator: Once during this same earth, beneath the same sunlight, lived a universe of humans and animals.**_

A herd of elephants were moving right through a field of dry grass.

"COME ON, HURRY!" Colonel Hathi called to them.

 _ **Narrator: Now the animals were of 2 kinds. some had flat teeth and ate leaves of trees, berries and fruits from shrubbery. Some had sharp teeth for eating meat products. They preyed upon the plant eaters.**_

A herd of wild deer moved right through a geyser field, trying to avoid stepping on 1.

 _ **Narrator: Then it happened, the leaves and fruits began to pass away, the mighty beasts that appeared to rule the universe were ruled in truth by the leaf.**_

At night, a flock of birds flew through the evening sky.

 _ **Narrator: Desperate for good food, some of the herds and humans struck towards the west searching for Rainbow Country, a universe still bright and beautiful. It was a journey towards the life cycle.**_

Sometime later, a family of ducks had stopped by a pond for food and to tend to a nest of newly-laid eggs, while the pony off springs were born without hatching.

 _ **Narrator: It was a march of many dangers, evil creatures stalked the animals and humans, waiting to seize any who strayed. The animals stopped only to hatch and birth their off springs.**_

At that minute, a little female river otter was born. A pair of river otter feet popped right out, revealing a little river otter with light hazelnut eyes named Bonnie Anderson. She smiled in delight just as a dragonfly flew right past and she rolled outta the nest. She chased the dragonfly around right before she came across a little gray mouse. She chased it around 'til she bumped right into a meat-eating plant. The plant opened its mouth and the little river otter peered curiously inside, but the mother, another river otter with hazelnut eyes named Julia and her mate, Larry, snatched their daughter outta the way right before the plant could close its trap.

"Mommy, Daddy." said Bonnie to them, nuzzling her mother and father, who smiled a bit, right before they placed their daughter right back in the nest right next to her youngest brother, Brian.

Elsewhere, Ralph and Maria Duck watched their son play around. His name was Plucky Duck.

 _ **Narrator: Some of the off springs seemed born without fear and concern.**_

Thunder and lightning struck, terrifying 5 year old Plucky a bit, who yelped nervously and hid right beneath Ralph's legs.

A rainstorm was beginning.

Nearby, a true family of chipmunks were eating their lunch meals. In a treehouse, wrapped in 2 little cloths, an unnamed baby twin male chipmunk and baby twin female chipmunk began stirring lightly. Nearby, a very wild monster spotted the 2 little twin chipmunk babies in the cloths.

 _ **Narrator: Yet, birthing and hatching could be very dangerous.**_

The wild creature snatched up the bundles, but right before it could get away, 1 of the chipmunks cuffed the critter, forcing it to drop the bundle, which tumbled down a small hill, fell into a pond, fell down a waterfall, and landed on the ground, startling a group of geckos.

1 of them sniffed the cloth 'til it moved and the lizard ran away.

Alvin and Brittany had only 2 kids, their final hopes for the future.

The little twin chipmunk babies tumbled outta the cloths. Somebody nearby chuckled.

And they called them Alvin Jr. and Olivia.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia smiled and cooed just as they looked around, right before they heard a peculiar voice say, "Here I am."

Turning themselves around, they saw 4 peculiar family members. Their names were Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave and Betsy.

Brittany came in to Alvin Jr. and Olivia's likings. The twin chipmunk babies backed away, 'til Brittany cuddled them lovingly. Right after kissing them a few more times, Alvin Jr. and Olivia cheerfully kissed their mother's face and snuggled right up to her.

The other humans and a few other critters came up to look at Alvin Jr. and Olivia.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia were a bit terrified and they hid right behind their mother's left and right legs.

"Don't be terrified, come on out." Brittany told them nicely

Alvin Jr. and Olivia hesitantly peeked right out just as the humans and animals came closer. They yawned and snuggled right up against their mother's left and right legs, 'til the humans and animals came a bit closer. They ran out from behind their mother 'til they stumbled and fell over. Brittany chuckled, picked them up, and set them right in her twin baby carrier pack.

All that remained of their herd, was their mother, father, uncle and aunt. They knew them by sight, by scent, and by their true love. They knew they would be together as always.

"Now, you be careful, my brave little Alvin Jr. and Olivia." Brittany said to them. Alvin Jr. and Olivia yawned and fell asleep, just as Brittany said to them, "Beautiful and brave little Alvin Jr. and Olivia."

CartoonMan412: "What a very nice beginning."

Chapter 2: The life lessons

Sometime later on, Alvin Jr. and Olivia had grown a bit older. The humans were in a dried-up forest searching for good food. Alvin gave Alvin Jr. and Olivia a branch full of strawberries and blueberries.

"Mom," Alvin Jr. said to Brittany, right after he and Olivia ate and they resumed moving on. "is this all there is left to eat?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, my dears," Brittany said to them. "The universe has been changing. That is why we must walk around just as far as we can every single day 'til we reach Rainbow Country."

Brittany walked away and Alvin Jr. and Olivia chewed on something peculiar, but they grimaced and they both spit it out.

Then they heard Brittany gasp and say to them, "Alvin Jr., Olivia, come over here!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia ran right towards their mother, who was looking up at something on a tree branch. "Look, up there!" Brittany said to them and Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked up to see 2 star-shaped fruits. "Paopu fruits, they're very special."

Brittany gently shook the tree and the paopu fruits fell, 'til she caught them and gave them to Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who both giggled in delight.

"Paopu fruits." Olivia said to herself as she and Alvin Jr. eagerly sniffed them.

Brittany chuckled just as she said, "They're very special, they'll help you grow strong and big, where we are going, there are so many of these good fruits."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia playfully tossed the fruits up in the air and caught them, right before they licked them and held them.

"Come along now, Alvin Jr. and Olivia." Brittany said to them. The 10 chipmunks continued to move on, just as Brittany said to them, "The country is filled with good food, more than you could ever eat, and more fresh cold water than you could drink. It's a wonderful, beautiful place, where we'll live cheerfully with many more of our very own kind."

"When will we get there?" asked Alvin Jr..

"The bright life cycle must pass over us many times," Brittany told them. "And we must follow it to where it touches the grounds."

"Have you ever seen Rainbow Country?" Olivia curiously asked her, by making her stop in their tracks.

"No, I haven't." Brittany answered truthfully, much to Alvin Jr. and Olivia's confusion.

"Well how do you know it's really there?" asked Alvin Jr..

"Some things you can see with your eyes," Brittany told them, "others you can see with your hearts and minds."

"We don't understand mother." Olivia said to her while she and Alvin Jr. were dropping their paopu fruits.

Brittany smiled and nuzzled her son and daughter, just as she said to them, "You will, my brave little 1s, you will."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia smiled at their mother, right before they turned their attention to the paopu fruits and licked their lips. They were about to eat them when the sound of laughter drew their attention. Curious, they went to investigate and peeked right through some tall grass.

"Alvin Jr., Olivia, don't go too far away." Brittany told them.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia saw a green duck named Plucky with his parents, Maria and Ralph Duck, right before he turned and saw an insect. Smirking, he began chasing it with a stick. It landed right on 3 rocks, which Plucky bumped right into.

"Hey!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia called out with 2 smiling faces, but Plucky ignored them.

Seeing the little insect on top of the rock, he smirked and was about to hit it with the stick, but the insect squirted him in the face with blue ink. Alvin Jr. and Olivia couldn't help but find this hilarious, so they began laughing, catching Plucky's attention just as he turned and stared at them.

"What are you guys staring at?" Plucky snapped at them, making them stop laughing.

They gasped when they saw Plucky smirking, getting ready to charge.

"Alright, 3 can play at this game," Alvin Jr. said to himself with a smirk, right before he and Olivia jumped right outta the grass and got ready to charge as well.

With a shout, Plucky charged right towards Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who charged right towards them as well. Plucky's parents saw what Plucky, Alvin Jr. and Olivia were doing, right before Ralph ran over and blocked both of their paths just before they were about to charge, causing Alvin Jr. and Olivia to skid to a stop with nervous looks on their faces.

Ralph stared at Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who both gulped nervously and backed away just as Ralph stared at them, while Brittany called out to them, "Alvin Jr., Olivia!"

"Come on, Plucky," Ralph said to him. "ducks are never meant to play with chipmunks."

Plucky blew a raspberry at Alvin Jr. and Olivia, and Ralph stared at Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who nervously backed away, just as Brittany called out to them again, "Alvin Jr., Olivia!"

"You heard him," Plucky snapped at Alvin Jr. and Olivia. "ducks are never meant to play with chipmunks!"

Brittany and Ralph picked their sons and daughter up and carried them away from 1 another.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked a bit confused, just as Alvin Jr. said to himself, "Chipmunks?" Then Olivia asked their mother, just as Brittany took them with her and Alvin Jr. and Olivia picked up their paopu fruits, "Mother, what are chipmunks?"

"Why, that's what we are, my dears," Brittany told them.

"Oh," Alvin Jr. said to himself, right before he asked, "well, why can't we play with that green duck? we were only having fun and excitement."

"Well, we all stick to our very own kind," Brittany explained to them just as they continued on their journey. "The elephants, the lions, the ducks, the river otters, the orangutans, we never do anything together as always."

"Why, Mother?" asked Olivia.

"Well, 'cause we're different," Brittany told them. "It's always been that way."

"Well, why's that?" asked Alvin Jr., still not understanding.

Brittany chuckled and said to them, "Oh, don't worry about it too much, when we reach Rainbow Country, there will be many chipmunks for you to play with."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia sighed depressingly, just as Olivia said to her, "I just wish we were there right now."

"It's a very long way," Brittany said to them. "Right past the big rock that looks just like a unicorn and right past the volcanoes. It's still a very long way, but we'll get there in no time."

CartoonMan412: "Wow, super thrilling, let's hope Alvin Jr. and Olivia make it to Rainbow Country in the nick of time."

Chapter 3: Chase Young attacks

It was night time and Alvin Jr. and Olivia and their true family were fast asleep. Alvin Jr. and Olivia were both nestled against their mother. A dragonfly buzzed around the sleeping chipmunks and was about to land right on Alvin Jr.'s head, but a green frog jumped right off Alvin Jr.'s head and caught the dragonfly and landed right in front of Alvin Jr. and Olivia, waking them up with a real big gasp. They watched just as the green frog chewed up the dragonfly and opened its mouth to croak, right before it jumped over to the other side. Alvin Jr. and Olivia began following it just as it jumped away.

"Hey, jumper, come back here!" Alvin Jr. called out just as he and Olivia chased after it.

The frog jumped away and Alvin Jr. and Olivia were about to continue to chase it, 'til Plucky jumped right in front of them and said, "What? you again?! go away! that's my jumper!"

Alvin Jr. and Olivia frowned, just as he walked away, and Olivia said to him, "Says who? we saw it 1st!"

"Says me, that's who," Plucky said smugly. "he's in my pond!"

He slid right down a path and landed right in the water where the frog was and another frog popped up out of it, just as Alvin Jr. and Olivia slid right down and bumped right into Plucky, who stared at them, 'til a bubble popped up with another frog inside it. Plucky pounced on the bubble, but it popped and the frog disappeared.

A big bubble with another frog in it appeared right near Alvin Jr. and Olivia, right before it popped on its own and the frog disappeared. Another bubble with another frog in it blew up, this time underneath Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who moved outta the way, and Plucky karate kicked the bubble, which popped again.

The 3 of them began laughing, having fun and excitement popping bubbles with frogs in it, just as Alvin Jr. said, "Over here!"

"Hey, this is fun and exciting!" Plucky said with laughter, just as he pounced on another bubble and it popped.

The 3 of them continued laughing and having fun and excitement. But just as they did, they failed to notice a real big shadow beginning to loom over them 'til they heard a growling sound, which made them freeze in their tracks.

"Tell me that was your stomachs." Plucky said nervously.

"That sounded too hungry to sound like our stomachs." Olivia told him.

"Alright, then," Plucky said to them. "tell me that was just an earthquake."

"That sounded much too loud for an earthquake either." Alvin Jr. said to them, now looking a bit uneasy.

Then they both heard a snarling sound. A snarl that any critter could recognize and struck fear into their hearts.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is." Plucky said to them now looking terrified, right before they both turned around and gasped in fear.

A large Heylin dragon with yellow eyes had appeared and was racing right towards them. But it wasn't just any dragon critter.

"CHASE YOUNG!"

Of all of the evil dragons, every single critter feared, Chase Young was the most feared of all times. No critter had ever escaped from Chase Young and lived to tell the legend.

The 3 youngsters screamed in fear and began running away, fearing for their entire lives.

"HEEELLLP!" Plucky screamed out, just as he tripped and landed right on his back side and Alvin Jr. and Olivia tripped over him, screaming out, "MOTHER! HEEELLLP!"

The 3 of them screamed in fear again and got up and ran away. They fled right inside a thorny place just as Chase Young chased after them. The pair hid right behind a thorny branch just as he peered inside, trying to find them right before he moved far away from them.

"Well young kids," Chase Young said to them while transforming back into his human form. Alvin Jr., Olivia and Plucky silently backed away just as Chase Young's Heylin dragon head went right in through the place, and sniffed around for them. "I can smell you, I can hear your breaths, I can feel your airs, where are you?" They ducked down right underneath a branch, which lowered to the ground just as Chase Young continued to sniff for them.

When he moved far away, Alvin Jr. whispered to Plucky, "Let's go, Plucky." The 3 of them snuck away 'til they reached 2 separate paths. Plucky went right down the left path while Alvin Jr. and Olivia went right down the right path. "This way." Olivia whispered to him.

"Mm-mm." Plucky said to them right before he ran down that path.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia chased after him while Alvin Jr. called out, "COME BACK! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Unfortunately, they drew Chase Young's attention in the process and the evil Heylin Dragon Warrior/Heylin dragon growled just as he turned his head in their directions with a terrifying grin on his face. He chased right after them and snapped his teeth. Alvin Jr. and Olivia barely dodged his teeth, avoided getting scratched by 1 of Chase Young's claws and getting their furs singed and continued running around for their entire life 'til they got trapped in some vines.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia screamed in fear just as the vines began pulling them right towards Chase Young, who continued to snap his teeth, trying to get the chipmunk twins. But when Chase Young got closer, Alvin Jr. and Olivia's eyes narrowed right before they scratched Chase Young on his nose, making him roar loudly in pain, right before they got free of the vines and a thorny vine caught Chase Young in his right eye. He raced right outta the thorns and rubbed his right eye, just as Plucky, Alvin Jr. and Olivia screamed in terror.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia finally caught up to Plucky and the 3 of them continued running for their entire lives. Enraged, Chase Young raced right over and fell right hard on the ground, shaking it and knocking the 3 of them off their feet. He pinned 3 of them down and snarled in their faces, just as Alvin Jr. and Olivia closed their eyes, turned their heads away, and screamed in fear.

Suddenly, a right foot came outta nowhere and karate kicked at Chase Young, causing him to let go of Alvin Jr., Olivia and Plucky and hit a boulder. It was Brittany who stared angrily at Chase Young, just as he tried to get up and Alvin Jr., Olivia and Plucky ran right behind Brittany's legs.

"Mother!" Olivia said to her.

"Alvin Jr., Olivia, go, go!" Brittany exclaimed to them while nudging her son and daughter away just as Plucky ran away and Chase Young charged right towards Brittany in a fighting match.

Chase Young snapped at Brittany, who dove outta the way, lifting her right arm and her right leg.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia saw that Plucky was in the way of their mother's right arm and right leg and Alvin Jr. exclaimed to him, "Watch out!" and pulled Plucky outta the way in the nick of time.

Chase Young snarled just as he snapped his teeth at Brittany, swatting her outta the way right before he began to advance on a terrified Alvin Jr. and Olivia.

Brittany darted into his way, and swung her right leg at him. She then knocked him right into a mountain below.

She, Alvin Jr., Olivia and Plucky began running away, but Chase Young wasn't about to let them go just as he raced right towards Brittany, and got right on her back side.

Plucky, Alvin Jr. and Olivia turned and screamed in fear just as they watched Chase Young bite into the back of Brittany's neck. The 3 of them moved outta the way just as Brittany kicked Chase Young off of her and kicked him over the ledge with her karate kicking legs. Brittany was terribly injured, but she ran off to find her son and daughter and Plucky.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling and shaking, catching Alvin Jr., Olivia and Plucky's attention. The ground began splitting in half and Alvin Jr. and Olivia were standing right in the middle of it, but they moved outta the way.

Chase Young recovered and began chasing after Plucky, Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who immediately resumed running for their entire lives just as the ground continued crumbling. The 3 of them were under Chase Young's feet, but jumped outta the way and landed on his right foot. The ground cracked in halves and blue steam came up. The ground began tilting, causing Plucky, Alvin Jr. and Olivia to fall right off of Chase Young's right foot and tumble down 'til they hit a big rock. Chase Young slid right down and the 3 of them gasped in horror, right before Chase Young knocked them off and they grabbed right onto his tail for dear life just as they fell right over, screaming, "HEEEELLLPPPPP!"

"MOM/MOTHER!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia screamed out and Brittany turned, hearing Alvin Jr. and Olivia call her name.

Alvin Jr., Olivia and Plucky hurriedly jumped right up onto Chase Young's behind and ran right up his great big body. They tried running up the shaking ground just as Chase Young snapped his teeth trying to get them, but Brittany stopped Chase Young and caught Plucky, Alvin Jr. and Olivia in her arms while Chase Young fell right into the super big underground.

Brittany lifted the 3 of them to safety and placed them right on the ground, right before Plucky ran away and she led Alvin Jr. and Olivia away. Plucky screamed in fear and Ralph let out a distressed call to him. Simon, Jeanette, Simon Jr., Kathy, Theodore, Eleanor, Theodore Jr., Francesca, Dave and Betsy were wide awake and looking for their grandsons/nephews/cousins and granddaughters/nieces/cousins right before the ground began rising beneath them.

Critters tried running away, but got hit by the wave in the ground.

"MOM, DAD!" Plucky screamed out just as he tried to reach his parents, but a big crack in the ground appeared, separating him from them.

 _ **Narrator: In this time of many disaster strikes, a great big earthquake split the universe. Some were divided, true families were cut in half. Alvin Jr. and Olivia were separated from their father, uncles, aunts and cousins.**_

Soon, right after the earthquake subsided, Plucky was on 1 side of the universe and his parents were on the other.

"Plucky!" Ralph and Maria called out to him.

"MOM! DAD!" Plucky screamed out, trying to find a way over to them.

 _ **Narrator: Plucky was on 1 side of the divide, his parents was on the other.**_

CartoonMan412: "Good grief, what do you think will happen next?"

Chapter 4: Brittany's passing and Alvin Jr. and Olivia's depression

Later on, that night, heavy rain poured down just as Alvin Jr. and Olivia's voices called out in the distance.

"Mom/Mother!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia called out for their mother just as they jumped right over to the next platform.

"Mother, where are you?" Olivia asked as they saw Brittany lying down on the ground in pain from her deep injury on her neck and ran over to her.

"Mom/Mother!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia exclaimed to her frantically in shock as they rushed over to her.

"Mom, please get up." Alvin Jr. said to her in fear and concern.

"I…don't…think…I…can, Alvin Jr.….and Olivia." Brittany said weakly to them as Alvin Jr. and Olivia's eyes were welling up with tear drops.

"Of course you can, Mother, get up." Olivia said to her while tearing up a bit as Brittany tried standing up, but her legs shook, and she fell right over, and Alvin Jr. and Olivia came right over to her with depressed eyes and Brittany looked up at them.

"Beautiful brave Alvin Jr. and Olivia, can you remember how to get to Rainbow Country?" Brittany asked them.

"We think so, mother, but why do we need to know if you're always gonna be with all of us?" Olivia asked her, still tearing up a bit in concern.

"I'll always be with you guys, even if you won't be able to see me." Brittany said to them as Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked up at her.

"What do you mean we won't be able to see you, mom? we're always able to see you." Alvin Jr. said to her as Brittany spoke her final words to them 1 last time.

"Alvin Jr., Olivia, let your hearts and minds guide you, they whisper to you, so listen very closely." Brittany said to them as she closed her eyes and passed away from Chase Young's powerful attacks and she wasn't saying anything to Alvin Jr. and Olivia any longer.

"Mom? Mother?" Alvin Jr. and Olivia asked her while tearing up a bit close to crying and weeping as they couldn't hold it in any longer, and feeling depressed and sorrowful upon realizing that their mother had passed away, put their faces and hands on their laps and began crying and weeping silently.

The very next morning, the rainstorm had ended, and Alvin Jr. and Olivia walked around depressingly by themselves with tear drops coming outta their eyes just as they sniffed depressingly, and suddenly, they slid down and landed right on the ground, and still depressed and heartbroken about the passing of their mother, they went over to the big rock and began crying and weeping silently beside it, and a talking baboon named Rafiki who heard Alvin Jr. and Olivia crying and weeping silently came right over and saw them crying and weeping silently beside the big rock.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Rafiki asked them as Alvin Jr. and Olivia continued crying and weeping silently

"What's the problem? you're not injured." Rafiki said.

"It's just not fair, she should've known better, that was Chase Young, and it's her entire fault." Alvin Jr. said to him between sobs and weeps over the passing of their mother as Rafiki looked up at them.

"Who's entire fault?" Rafiki asked.

"Mother's." Olivia said to him while teared up a bit between sobs and weeps as Rafiki now understood that most critters who faced Chase Young never survived.

"Oh yeah, I understand right now." Rafiki said to them.

"Why did we ever wander so far away from home in the meantime?" Alvin Jr. asked him as he and Olivia sniffed depressingly with tear drops coming outta their eyes.

"Oh, it's not your entire fault, it's not even your mother's entire fault, now look here, young chipmunks, it's nobody's entire fault, the great mystery of life has just begun, but you see, not all critters can arrive together as always at the end." Rafiki said to them as Alvin Jr. and Olivia sniffed a bit lightly.

"What are we gonna do? we miss her more than anything." Olivia said depressingly to him as Rafiki smiled at them.

"And you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with the 2 of you, in fact, you're never apart 'cause you're still a part of 1 another."

"Our heads hurt." Alvin Jr. said depressingly to him with their heads hanging down.

"Well, that too will go in time, young chipmunks, only in time."

Rafiki left just as Alvin Jr. and Olivia walked their own way with heavy hearts and minds.

CartoonMan412: "Kind of depressing, but Alvin Jr. and Olivia will continue their journey quest."

Chapter 5: Alvin Jr. and Olivia meet Bonnie and Spyro

Someplace, a little peacock fought with its siblings over a blueberry 'til an owl came to take the blueberry from them and ate it. A mother peacock showed up with enough blueberries for the little peacocks. The little peacocks took their blueberries and went right past Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who were sitting right down on the ground, still depressed over their mother's passing, which the final peacock noticed.

At 1st, it began flying away, but then it went over to Alvin Jr. and Olivia and offered some blueberries to them.

 _ **Narrator: At 1st, Alvin Jr. and Olivia could only think about their mother. They hardly noticed their starvation and almost forgot about Rainbow Country and that they must somehow reach it.**_

The peacock moved the blueberries closer to Alvin Jr. and Olivia. When they still ignored them, it placed the blueberries closer to them, but Alvin Jr. and Olivia sighed depressingly, closed their eyes and turned away.

Minutes later, Alvin Jr. and Olivia wandered right into the place where their mother and Chase Young had fought. Just as they did, they didn't notice 2 more paopu fruits floating in the breeze with a leaf parachute.

Neither did they hear a peculiar voice whispering to them, _"Alvin Jr., Olivia."_

Upon seeing their mother's foot tracks, Alvin Jr. and Olivia broke down crying and weeping silently just as they rubbed their heads against 2 of the foot tracks, making sure to memorize every single detail of them.

Finally, they turned and began leaving, 'til beams of sunlight shone right down on their mother's foot tracks and the paopu fruits floated right down and landed right down inside of them. This time, they heard a peculiar voice they knew all too well whisper to them, _"Alvin Jr., Olivia."_

They stared at the fruits and watched just as some puddles of water gathered in it, revealing their reflection.

 _"Beautiful brave Alvin Jr. and Olivia,"_ Brittany's voice said to them, startling the young chipmunk twins. _"can you remember how to get to Rainbow Country?"_ Dumbfounded, Alvin Jr. and Olivia shook their heads no _. "Follow the bright sunlight past the big rock that looks just like a unicorn and right past the volcanoes."_ Now remembering where they were supposed to go, Alvin Jr. and Olivia nodded. _"I'll be in your hearts and minds, Alvin Jr. and Olivia, let your hearts and minds guide you."_

Alvin Jr. and Olivia picked up the paopu fruits and began carrying them away with them. They had just climbed up a ledge and gasped when they saw the shadow figure of a young female chipmunk on the cliff wall ahead of them.

"Mom/Mother," Alvin Jr. and Olivia said to themselves, right before they jumped up and down and the shadow figure jumped up and down as well too. "Mother!" Olivia exclaimed to herself in excitement. They giggled cheerfully and ran down from the big rock and ran towards the cliff wall, making the shadow figure of what they thought was their mother run around with them. "Mom! it's really you!" Alvin Jr. exclaimed to himself in excitement. "Wait, Mother! wait!"

Once they approached the wall, they dropped their paopu fruits and licked the cliff walls, 'til they realized it was only their own shadow figures. In a heartbeat, their depressed moods were back just as they sighed depressingly and picked up their paopu fruits.

Then Alvin Jr. and Olivia knew for certain they were alone, and that though Rainbow Country was far away and the journey there was perilous, they would need to find their way, or the chain of life would be broken.

Just then, Alvin Jr. and Olivia noticed a certain green duck ahead of them, going the opposite way.

"Plucky!" Alvin Jr. exclaimed in excitement, right before he and Olivia ran up to him. Plucky was busy trying to find a way to get across to the other side when they came up to him and said, "Hey, Plucky!"

"What do you want?" Plucky sneered at them.

Olivia chuckled sheepishly and said to him, "Nothing. Where you going?"

"I'm going to find my parents," Plucky told them as he went back to looking down at the canyon and trying to find a safe way across. "they're on the other side."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked down as well, right before Alvin Jr. said to him, "Well, we hate to burst your bubble, Plucky, but we've looked all over this place, you can't climb up the other side."

"Maybe you can't." Plucky retorted, right before he hopped down and Alvin Jr. and Olivia got an idea.

"Wait," Olivia said to him. "we're going to Rainbow Country, we could..." Plucky yelped a bit just as he almost slipped and Olivia finished, "help 1 another."

Plucky scoffed and continued to climb down just as he said to himself, "A duck, doesn't need help from chipmunks." Plucky kicked some dirt in Alvin Jr. and Olivia's faces, but when he did, he slipped and slid right down to the bottom of the chasm.

"Well, at least we're not gonna be alone!" Alvin Jr. yelled down to him.

Plucky frowned just as he got up and said, "Well, when I find my parents, I won't be alone, so go away!" He walked off, saying to them, "ducks can be very sneaky and tricky, they only speak with other ducks and they only travel with other ducks."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia sighed heavily, picked up their paopu fruits, and continued on their journey to Rainbow Country.

Sometime later, at a little pond, Bonnie jumped right in and caught some food in her mouth. When she did, something caught her attention and she swam right over to see Alvin Jr. and Olivia lying despondently beside the edge of the pond. Bonnie got outta the water and smiled at them.

"Hi there!" she said to them, but Alvin Jr. and Olivia didn't answer her. "I said hi there." said Bonnie to them, right before she noticed 2 tear drops fall right down Alvin Jr. and Olivia's cheeks land right in the pond. "What are your names?" She asked Alvin Jr. and Olivia, but again, Alvin Jr. and Olivia didn't answer them and just sighed depressingly. "Maybe you guys can't speak yet. right? right?" said Bonnie to them.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia stared at Bonnie and Alvin Jr. said to her, "Don't you know anything? chipmunks don't speak to...whatever you are."

They got up, but this didn't dissuade Bonnie, just as she said, "Me? I'm like a chipmunk too!" She got down so she was standing on all 4s and said to them, "See? And I've got 2 legs like you guys!" She tried to make her legs look just like Alvin Jr. and Olivia's. Alvin Jr. and Olivia smiled and shook their heads in amusement, unconvinced by Bonnie's act, and raised 2 eyebrows. Bonnie, who finally admitted just as she sat right down by the edge of the pond, "Alright, I'm not like a chipmunk, I'm a river otter, but I'm all alone. I really am." She sniffed depressingly, right before she added, "I lost my true family in the great big earthquake."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia got an idea, right before Olivia said to her, "Well, you wanna come with me and Alvin Jr.?"

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed Bonnie to them in excitement as she jumped up in excitement, but then covered her mouth and said to them, "I do, I really do!"

Alvin Jr. and Olivia chuckled and Alvin Jr. said to her, "Alright, come on," right before they turned to Bonnie and Olivia added, "but you need to keep up."

"I will keep up with you guys, I will!" said Bonnie to them as the 3 of them walked right through some water and she hummed to herself right before she asked them, "Where are we going?"

"To Rainbow Country," Olivia answered her. "We're not gonna stop 'til we find our daddy, Uncles Simon and Theodore, Aunts Jeanette and Eleanor, our cousins and our grandmother and grandfather."

Just as they both got outta the water and walked right through a dried-up forest, Bonnie asked them, "Do you think my true family went to Rainbow Country?"

"Hmm, maybe," Alvin Jr. said to her. "our mom said it's where all of the herds were going."

"Oh, I do hope so." said Bonnie to them.

Realizing they hadn't introduced themselves, Alvin Jr. and Olivia turned to her with smiling faces and Olivia said to her, "Our names are Alvin Jr. and Olivia Seville."

"Mine's Bonnie Anderson," said Bonnie to them. "yep, that's what it is! yes it is!"

Bonnie began humming to herself just as they both jumped over some cracks and Alvin Jr. and Olivia giggled in delight.

Bonnie: _**Don't step on a crack**_

 _ **or you'll fall over and break your back**_

The 3 of them giggled in delight 'til they both heard Bonnie's stomach grumbling.

Bonnie giggled in delight and said to herself, "My stomach's speaking."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia heard their stomachs rumbling as well and Alvin Jr. said to himself, "Ours too." They spotted 2 branches with blueberries and Olivia said to herself, "We wonder what these taste like." They bit off the blueberries on the branches and Bonnie looked surprised when she heard somebody screaming.

"The tree is speaking!" said Bonnie to them.

"No it's not." Alvin Jr. said to her as he and Olivia tugged on the branch, which continued screaming.

"You shouldn't eat from speaking trees, no you shouldn't." said Bonnie to them.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia continued tugging on the blueberries on the branches with their teeth 'til a purple dragon slid right down from it and landed right near Alvin Jr. and Olivia.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia's eyes widened in shock just as the purple dragon grinned nervously at them, right before Alvin Jr. and Olivia screamed and let go of the branches, causing the purple dragon to go flying. Bonnie screamed and hid right behind Olivia's right front leg, just as the purple dragon landed right on the ground, breaking a big entrance through it.

Bonnie peered inside the entrance where the purple dragon was cowering in fear and asked him, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Spyro." the purple dragon said to them shakily.

"Spyro, right?" said Bonnie to him, right before she giggled in delight and stepped right back just as the purple dragon now known as Spyro came outta the entrance. "good name."

"Did I fly around?" Spyro asked Alvin Jr., Olivia and Bonnie.

"No, you fell over." said Bonnie to him.

"I fell over?" Spyro said incredulously, right before he groaned depressingly.

"You can't fly around?" asked Bonnie to him, right before she looked at the tree and asked, "But how did you get way up there?"

"I climbed up there." Spyro answered them.

"But you're a dragon, not a tree climber." Alvin Jr. pointed out.

"It's hard to fly around." Spyro said to them, right before he tried to fly around, but landed right on the ground.

"I guess it is," Olivia said to him. "we can't even do it."

"No, we can't even do that alright." said Bonnie to him with a giggle in delight.

Meanwhile, Plucky was still at the bottom of the chasm, trying to find a way out just as he walked on some rock formations.

What he didn't know was that the rock formations he was standing on was Chase Young. Suddenly, he slipped and fell over. Soon, a light shone right down into the canyon, revealing Chase Young to Plucky, who screamed in fear and ran away and hid. But then he peeked out when he realized Chase Young wasn't moving around.

He smirked evilly right before he snuck up to Chase Young. He stuck his tongue out at the evil Heylin Dragon Warrior/Heylin dragon and karate kicked a few times. He then backed up far away, getting ready to charge, right before he charged at Chase Young.

However, it turned out that Chase Young wasn't deceased just as had previously been thought, but unconscious just as his right eye opened and stared at Plucky, who skidded to a stop and screamed again, right before hightailing it out of there just as Chase Young got up. The chipmunk twins and the green duck would pay dearly. Yes, they would both pay for it.

CartoonMan412: "Good thing Alvin Jr. and Olivia both met Bonnie and Spyro."

Chapter 6: Plucky's story telling

Meanwhile, Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie and Spyro were walking around past a tree just as Bonnie hummed to herself 'til Alvin Jr. shushed her and whispered to her, "Not so loud." They peeked out and Olivia whispered to her, "Stay low." right before they both hid right behind a wall-like root.

A Rhinoceros stomped right past the tree, growling. When the Rhinoceros was gone, Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie and Spyro came outta their hiding place and resumed walking around. A nervous Spyro jumped right onto Alvin Jr. and climbed right up to his head and shoulders, cowering beneath Alvin Jr.'s paopu fruit.

"Ow! hey!" Alvin Jr. yelped out, right before he saw Spyro and said to him, "Spyro, get off me!"

Spyro smiled a bit and smoothed the hair on Alvin Jr.'s head just as he said to him, "You have a real nice flat head, flat head!"

"My name's not Flat Head," Alvin Jr. said to Spyro while staring at him in annoyance. "it's Alvin Jr., and that's my twin sister, Olivia!"

"Alvin Jr.? Olivia?" Spyro said to them, right before he saw Alvin Jr.'s paopu fruit and smiled a bit, right before putting it on his head like a baseball cap.

"Are you just gonna stay up there?" Alvin Jr. asked him in annoyance.

"Yes, of course I am." Spyro said to him with a smiling face, but then yelped a bit and held right on just as Alvin Jr. and Olivia shook their heads.

"Well, you can't!" Alvin Jr. snapped at him. "You're wrecking 1 of our paopu fruits!"

"They're very special," Bonnie chimed in. "their mommy gave these to them."

Spyro looked right at Bonnie, just as Bonnie said to him, "she did."

"Oh! then gifts from your mother are very important!" Spyro said to them. "I'll keep them safe and secure! I won't let anybody touch them!"

He held the paopu fruits and began pacing back and forth with it like a guardian dragon on duty, just as Bonnie said to him, "Yes, Spyro, you keep it safe, yes you do."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Alvin Jr. said to her, right before he said to Spyro, "I'm not a carrier! now, get off me!" he and Olivia began running around, just as Olivia said to Spyro, "You're a dragon, Spyro! and it's about time you began!"

"B-B-B-But," Spyro stammered in fear, but then screamed just as Alvin Jr. and Olivia increased their speed while Bonnie ran right behind them and flapped her arms around while saying to him, "Use your wings, Spyro!"

"No, no! I can't!" Spyro whimpered nervously in fear, clinging to Alvin Jr.'s head.

"You can fly around, Spyro!" Alvin Jr. said to him. "Now use your wings!"

"Spyro, higher!" said Bonnie to him. "Higher like a flying dragon!"

Suddenly, Spyro screamed out loud, "DANGER ALERT!"

"Where, Spyro?" asked Bonnie to him.

"Th-Th-There! Up ahead!" Spyro screamed in fear just as Alvin Jr. and Olivia ran right into a critter skeleton that attached itself to their backs, making them scream and run the other way with Spyro riding around on Alvin Jr.'s head and Bonnie riding around on Olivia's head.

At that minute, Plucky arrived, screaming and running away from Chase Young, right before he bumped right into Alvin Jr. and Olivia and the skeleton fell right off them and knocked Plucky over onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Plucky! it's you!" Alvin Jr. said to him as he and Olivia walked right over to Plucky and Bonnie and Spyro came right over and looked right down at him. "What happened? Why are you so terrified?"

"Terrified? me?" Plucky retorted just as he got up and walked right underneath them with a laugh. Then he asked, "why are you so terrified?"

"We're not terrified," Olivia snapped at him. "...are we?"

"No we're not." said Bonnie to him as Spyro slid right down.

"Well, you should be," Plucky said to them. "I could be with other sneaky prankster ducks, but I decided to come back and warn you." He walked right towards them and said to them, "I...met...Chase Young!"

Spyro screamed in fear and said to himself, "Chase Young!" right before he jumped right onto Olivia's shoulders and clung to her, much to hers and Alvin Jr.'s annoyances.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia didn't believe Plucky's story for 1 single minute just as Alvin Jr. said to him, "Come on, Plucky, Chase Young's deceased, he fell right down into the great big underground."

"And that's exactly where he met me." Plucky said to them.

"Oh, dear brave Plucky Duck." said Bonnie to him.

"Dear brave Plucky Duck." Spyro echoed back.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia stared at Spyro and Bonnie in disbelief, not able to believe they were buying every single part of Plucky's fib.

"Yeah right, I'm brave and fearless." Plucky smirked at them.

"Chase Young's deceased!" Olivia snapped at them.

"My dad told me that some critters have very small brains." Plucky said to them. Alvin Jr. and Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to walk away 'til Plucky sat right onto a big log. "I was all alone with him in the dark, just Chase Young and me. I could hear him breathing." He smirked just as he turned over to Bonnie and imitated heavy breathing, terrifying Bonnie a bit. "I could see his 1 big ugly eye looking for me."

Bonnie gasped in fear and asked him, "What did you do?"

"I walked right up to him, I looked him straight in the eye, and said...hi-yah!"

He jumped right on the log, catapulting Bonnie right into the air. She landed safely right on the ground, but then the sound of a little elephant snoring caught her attention from a shrub and she walked right over to it.

"Bonnie!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia called out.

"Hi there," said Bonnie to him as she peeked into the bush and saw a little elephant with a little yellow cap. "Hello?" "you should come out from hiding. you should. you're very late! yes, you are." "you're all alone. are you not terrified?" "we're going to Rainbow Country," she said to him. "you can go with the 5 of us. yes you can." she noticed his trunk and said to him, "you're an elephant, so we'll call you Dumbo."

Bonnie got outta the shrubbery and Dumbo began following right before he ate all of the leaves off the shrub. Then he lied right down and slept.

"Bonnie?" Alvin Jr. and Olivia called out just as Bonnie stared at Dumbo.

CartoonMan412: "Dumbo joins the gang!"

Chapter 7: A new kind of herd

Minutes later, the 2 chipmunks and 3 critters were walking right beside a stream, Alvin Jr. and Olivia leading the way with Bonnie sitting right on Olivia's right shoulder holding out a branch of leaves for Dumbo and Spyro sitting right on Alvin Jr.'s shoulders while Plucky was walking separate of the group.

 _ **Narrator: And so the 2 hungry chipmunks and 3 critters left for Rainbow Country. There had never been such a herd before –2 chipmunks, a green duck, a river otter, a purple dragon and an elephant, all together as always. All knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve to death or find themselves in Chase Young's shadow figure.**_

A little while later, the group had stopped near a waterfall.

"Hmm," Alvin Jr. said to himself. "Paopu fruits grow where there's a lot of water. If we follow this waterfall..."

They bent down and sniffed the waterfall and Spyro said to him, "No green foods or fruits here. And I'm still starving."

"I'm still starving too, Spyro." agreed Bonnie with him.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia shook both Spyro and Bonnie off their shoulders, causing them to fall right into the little stream, just as Alvin Jr., Olivia and Dumbo walked away, with Alvin Jr. and Olivia sniffing the air, just as Spyro and Bonnie surfaced.

"Can you smell something?" asked Olivia.

Spyro sniffed the air and said to them, "I...I...I smell...I smell...I smell...Hmm...Bonnie."

"You smell me?" asked Bonnie to him while giggling a bit.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia sniffed the air again, just as Alvin said to him, "We smell fresh cold water. we smell...paopu fruits!"

The group then spotted a forest full of fruits and leaves, just as Olivia said to them, "Oh, look! green food and fruits!"

"It's Rainbow Country, I found it!" Plucky bragged to them.

"Plucky!" Olivia snapped at him. "Stop that!"

"I found it!" Olivia bragged at them.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" exclaimed Bonnie to them in alarm.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Alvin Jr. said to them. "that way! Come on!"

The group scrambled outta the pit and Bonnie tried to get Dumbo to move, just as she cried out, "Dumbo! hurry up!"

"Bonnie, Dumbo!" Olivia cried out to them. "Get outta there!"

In the next minute, a herd of critters stampeded right through and ran towards the forest of fruits. The group peeked out and watched just as the critters ate the leaves and fruits off the trees, just as Plucky frowned deeply.

"They're eating our good food!" Plucky said angrily to himself. "look what they're doing! they're so selfish! what about me?! I'm still starving!"

Spyro frowned a bit just as he came up to Plucky and said to him, "You're still starving? I'm empty to the top! we're at Rainbow Country and we still don't have any paopu fruits! we'll be starving for the rest of our entire lives!"

Spyro began sobbing silently and Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked depressed, just as Alvin Jr. said to him, "Oh, Spyro. Plucky was wrong. This isn't Rainbow Country."

"Oh," said Bonnie to them when she noticed that the trees were now bare of leaves and fruits just as they moved on. "it's not much of anything at all."

"Well," Olivia said to them, "we might as well go down and see if there's anything left."

Later, the group found another tree with fruits and leaves.

"Spyro," Alvin Jr. said to him. "Do you think you could fly up there and-"

"No way!" Spyro said to them.

"Spyro, don't feel depressed," said Bonnie to him. "lots of things don't fly around. rocks, trees, sticks and Dumbo."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia licked their lips, right before they began climbing up and Spyro clung right to Olivia's back side, whimpering in fear, and Bonnie climbed up, trying to get Spyro to stand up. Spyro looked down, screamed, and clung to Olivia's back side again.

Dumbo walked right over just as Olivia said to Bonnie, "Bonnie, guide Spyro towards the branches." Bonnie began guiding Spyro to the branches and Alvin Jr. said to Dumbo, "Alright, Dumbo, not too fast. whoa! okay. hey, not too fast. hey, not too fast!"

Dumbo ignored them and pushed them up quickly. Spyro looked down again and screamed again, clinging tighter to Olivia's back side. Plucky was doing nothing to help them out just as he laughed a bit.

"You 5 look so ridiculous!" Plucky taunted them.

"If you're not gonna be any help around here, Plucky, then shut the crud up!" Olivia snapped at him.

Spyro climbed right up onto the branch and began shaking it free of leaves and fruits. Dumbo began eating the leaves and fruits and moved, causing Alvin Jr. and Olivia to land right at the bottom, where the leaves and fruits had landed, leaving Bonnie and Spyro on the branch.

"Bonnie, Spyro," Alvin Jr. called to him, "come down here! we've got fruits and green foods!"

Bonnie hugged Spyro, right before she glided down to join Alvin Jr., Olivia and Dumbo.

Spyro was clinging to the branch for dear life, just as Bonnie called out to him, "Fly around, Spyro!"

The branch broke and Spyro screamed in fear just as he began falling over.

"Fly around, Spyro!" Alvin Jr. exclaimed to him in excitement as Spyro prepared to fly around. "fly around!"

Spyro slowly floated right down and Alvin Jr. and Olivia blew gently on his wings, making him stay in the air for a bit right before landing gently.

"Did I fly around?" Spyro asked Bonnie, who depressingly shook her head.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia walked right over and Olivia said to Plucky, "Come on, Plucky! we've got green fruits!"

"I can get my own green fruits." Plucky said to them, right before he began trying to karate kick the fruits off a tree near him and Alvin Jr. and Olivia to no avail.

Tempting just as it was to see Plucky keep going 'til he got tired out, Alvin Jr. and Olivia grabbed some baskets full of green fruits and waited. When Plucky karate kicked the tree, Alvin Jr. and Olivia brought them over to him.

Plucky smirked a bit and began eating, right before he said to them, "See? I can take super good care of myself...all by myself!" He walked away right towards a small cliff, just as he added, "and I'm not terrified of being alone! I know my way to go, and I'm not terrified of Chase Young!" He smirked evilly, just as he added, "I hope he doesn't attack and eat any of you!"

"Don't worry about it," Alvin Jr. said to the others, calmly. "Chase Young's deceased."

Bonnie got a bit spooked when Alvin Jr. and Olivia mentioned Chase Young right before she guided nervously, Dumbo and Spyro over to Plucky, who smirked a bit. Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked depressed just as they watched their good friends curl up right besides Plucky who looked surprised at 1st, but let them join him.

They sighed depressingly and Olivia repeated, "Chase Young's deceased." right before they walked right over to a foot track where they had put their paopu fruits and curled up inside of the foot track and sighed heavily again.

Plucky, Dumbo and Spyro began snoring loudly, waking Bonnie up. She frowned and covered her head, right before she tried going under Dumbo to block out the sound, but it didn't work. So she walked right over to where Alvin Jr. and Olivia were and curled up right beside them. Alvin Jr. and Olivia smiled and began drifting off, just as Spyro came over and joined them. Dumbo was the next 1 to follow.

Plucky was shivering in his slumber, right before he woke up and looked surprised to notice that Bonnie, Dumbo and Spyro had left. He looked around and saw they'd gone over to Alvin Jr. and Olivia. Just as much as Plucky hated to admit it, he was lonesome and cold. So he got right up and walked right over to Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who lifted their right arms and allowed Plucky to snuggle up right next to them.

Plucky opened his eyes and noticed Alvin Jr. and Olivia smirking a bit.

"Now what?" He asked.

"So you do have a kind heart, Plucky." Alvin Jr. said to him with a smirk.

"Shut the crud up." Plucky said to him.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia gave him a 'Whatever you say' shrug, right before they all fell asleep.

CartoonMan412: "Wow, very good."

Chapter 8: The fight scene

The very next morning, Alvin Jr., Olivia, Plucky, Bonnie, Dumbo and Spyro were fast asleep when a roaring sound startled Plucky awake. He looked up and gasped in fear, right before he ducked down and began trying to wake Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie, Dumbo and Spyro up.

"Wake up, wake up!" Plucky whispered frantically to Alvin Jr. and Olivia, but Alvin Jr. and Olivia ignored him and continued sleeping. "Wake up!" Plucky said to them as he nudged their heads, waking them up.

"Hey, cut that out!" Alvin Jr. snapped at him.

Plucky shushed them and whispered to them, "It's Chase Young!"

Alvin Jr. and Olivia remained unconvinced just as Olivia said to Plucky with a frowning face, "Real smooth, Plucky. stop that!"

"He'll eat all of us! He'll eat all of us!" Plucky screamed out to them, waking up Dumbo, Bonnie and Spyro. "RUN FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIVES!"

"Come back here!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia yelled out to him as Plucky ran away, 'til they noticed a great big shadow figure looming over them.

They turned and gasped in terror. It was Chase Young! They, Dumbo, Bonnie and Spyro ran right outta the foot track, dropping Alvin Jr. and Olivia's paopu fruits, which Chase Young crushed to a pulp right under his right front paw, just as he chased the 6 youngsters around.

"Run away." Chase Young said to them mockingly. "run away. run away for your entire lives, little youngsters. there's no place to hide!"

"DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP RUNNING AROUND!" Alvin Jr. screamed out loud as Plucky ran right through a small crack in the canyon wall with his karate kick moves.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia screamed in fear just as Chase Young jumped right up, almost making them fall over, but they kept running around 'til Chase Young trapped them in a corner just as Bonnie, Spyro and Dumbo tried getting right through the crack. Alvin Jr. and Olivia's eyes flicked to the crack in the wall and back to Chase Young, trying to figure out another way to get over there without getting eaten by Chase Young 1st.

Chase Young was also looking at the crack in the wall and seemed to catch up to what they were about to do, just as he said to them while Alvin Jr. and Olivia conspicuously began moving right towards it, "I'm almost tempted to let you try to escape. if only to find you 2 again and kill your good friends right in front of you 2 just as I did your mother and also kill you 2." Those words were enough to make Alvin Jr. and Olivia stop in their tracks just inches away from escape, just as Chase Young continued, "You will pass away, little boy and girl chipmunks, knowing that you failed your good friends and your mother, but I think not. I think our little game ends right here. so tell me, little boy and girl chipmunks..." Alvin Jr. and Olivia's eyes widened in terror just as Chase Young's eyes lit up. "How would you choose to pass away?"

Chase Young lunged right at Alvin Jr. and Olivia, but they made it through with Dumbo, Spyro and Bonnie. The 6 youngsters tumbled right down to the bottom.

When they landed safely, Plucky turned and stared up at Chase Young just as the trapped Heylin dragon roared furiously and snapped his teeth.

"Now do you believe me?!" Plucky snapped at Alvin Jr. and Olivia.

"We're terribly sorry," Alvin Jr. said to him. "but we're safe and secure right now."

"Nobody's safe and secure with you." Plucky said to them.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked around and gasped in amazement.

"Look," Olivia said to them, seeing a big rock shaped like a unicorn. "that big rock looks just like a unicorn, just like our mother said to me and Alvin Jr.! we're going the right way, the way to Rainbow Country!"

The entire group was now wandering through a desert-like area.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia had been wrong about Chase Young, but the others followed them. Their only hope was to reach Rainbow Country, and Alvin Jr. and Olivia alone, knew how to reach it.

Later, they were climbing some rocks just as Dumbo panted in exhaustion and Spyro followed.

"Come on, get up," Alvin Jr. said to them. "we're going the right way! we gotta keep moving!" Bonnie struggled to get Dumbo to stand up and Plucky stared at Alvin Jr. and Olivia just as Olivia said to them, "Oh you can't give up now! what if Rainbow Country is just over these rocks?"

Later, Alvin Jr. and Olivia used a bridge for their good friends over a ditch, and Dumbo, Bonnie and Spyro crossed.

Though they were very tired, Alvin Jr. and Olivia urged them on. They'd never seen Rainbow Country, but their hearts told them they were getting close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it finally.

When the gang of 6 climbed to the top, the breeze subsided, revealing a universe full of dirt and rocks.

"This is your Rainbow Country?!" Plucky yelled at them in annoyance. "you're crazy! I'm leaving!"

"Plucky, we have to keep following the bright cycle." Alvin Jr. said to him.

"I'm taking the easy way outta here." Plucky said to him.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia angrily blocked his path just as Olivia said to him, "But it's the wrong way!"

"Says who?" Plucky asked them.

"Our mom/Our mother!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia exclaimed angrily to him.

"Then she was a pathetic chipmunk too." Plucky said to them as he turned to walk the other way.

Now Alvin and Olivia's ire with him rose up.

"Take that back." Alvin Jr. said to him.

"Never!" Plucky said to him.

"Take it back!" Olivia exclaimed angrily to him.

"No way!"

Enraged, Alvin Jr. and Olivia slammed right into Plucky and the 3 of them tumbled right down to the bottom.

Dumbo began climbing down and Bonnie cried out to him, "Dumbo!"

"Dumbo, stop!" Spyro cried out as he and Bonnie tried to stop Dumbo. "you'll fall over!"

But it was way too late, just as the 3 of them slid right down to the bottom and watched as the fight between Alvin Jr., Olivia and Plucky continued.

"You!" Plucky growled at them just as he karate kicked them. Alvin Jr. and Olivia grabbed his legs and Plucky yelled at them, "Let go of my legs!"

Alvin Jr. and Olivia flung Plucky against a rock and Dumbo covered his eyes with his ears, just as Plucky went right back into the fight. Plucky, Alvin Jr. and Olivia butted heads with 1 another and Bonnie and Spyro got Dumbo out from behind the rock, just as Plucky yelled out, "Take that!" and flung Alvin Jr. and Olivia right against the rock, making Dumbo nervously hide again.

Plucky jumped right off of the rock and headbutted Alvin Jr. and Olivia, who had been limping away, knocking them over. He scoffed and walked right off.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia stared after him with tear drops in their eyes, right before Alvin Jr. snapped at him, "Go on! go the wrong way! we never even wanted you with any of us anyhow!" Bonnie, Dumbo and Spyro walked right up to Alvin Jr. and Olivia, just as Olivia said to them, "Come on! we need to keep going!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia began climbing up the rocks and Dumbo began walking after Plucky, which Alvin Jr. and Olivia noticed, just as they turned and Alvin Jr. said to them, "Come on, let's go!"

Spyro was panting in exhaustion and Bonnie said to them, "Plucky's way is easier."

"I think so too." Spyro panted a bit.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia stared at them in disbelief, right before they began climbing, but Spyro began trying to climb up after them, just as he cried out, "Alvin Jr., Olivia, wait! don't be grouchy and grumpy! WAAAAIIIITTTT!"

Spyro tumbled down to the bottom.

"Plucky!" called out Bonnie to him. "wait for all of us! we're coming with you, Plucky!" she and Spyro began following Dumbo and Plucky while Alvin Jr. and Olivia continued climbing the rocks, just as Bonnie called out, "Plucky, Dumbo, wait up!"

CartoonMan412: "Good looking chapter!"

Chapter 9: The rescue mission

A little while later, Plucky, Bonnie, Dumbo and Spyro were walking through a field of volcanoes.

"I-I wish A-Alvin Jr. and O-Olivia were h-here w-with all of u-us right now." said Bonnie to them in fear.

"M-M-Me too." Spyro agreed with her.

Just then, Dumbo saw a green plant and began trying to eat it.

"Dumbo!" said Bonnie to him. "Dumbo, don't stop! we must stay together as always!"

Plucky and Spyro, who was riding on Plucky's back side, unaware that they were 2 critters short, continued onto a tar pit. Plucky went up a hill top right onto a rock with another rock across from it that was above the tar pit. The ground shook and Spyro fell right off, just as Plucky jumped across. Spyro screamed a bit just as he fell right into the tar pit while an oblivious Plucky walked off.

"Plucky, I fell off!" Spyro screamed out to him. "Plucky, Bonnie, Dumbo, help!"

"Help, Plucky!" screamed out Bonnie to him.

Their screams reached Alvin Jr. and Olivia who had gone back to help, just as they heard Bonnie screaming out loud, "Plucky, where are you?"

Alvin Jr. and Olivia found Bonnie and Dumbo stuck on a rock surrounded by lava.

"Alvin Jr., Olivia!" cried out Bonnie to them.

"Bonnie!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia yelled out to her.

"Help! Alvin Jr., Olivia!" cried out Bonnie to them.

"Hang on! we're coming to your rescue!" Alvin Jr. cried out to her, right before he and Olivia ran right down. They knocked over a big rock, got onto it, put Bonnie right on Dumbo's back side and said to them, "This way, hurry!"

They began running away 'til they heard Spyro screaming in fear and saw him drowning in the tar pit.

"Hang on, Spyro!" Olivia cried out to him as they ran right down.

"Help!" Spyro shrieked out loud to them, just as Alvin Jr. and Olivia jumped right into the pit and grabbed onto a big log, while Dumbo went right ahead of them, and they grabbed his tail, just as Dumbo stretched his trunk out and Bonnie got onto his trunk to get to Spyro.

"Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie, Dumbo! I'm so thrilled!" Spyro cried out to them, 'til he went underneath.

Bonnie pulled out Spyro, but she slipped right into the tar pit.

"Help me!" screamed out Bonnie to them.

"Spyro, pull harder!" Alvin Jr. cried out to him just as Spyro wrapped his fingers around Dumbo's mouth, grabbed Bonnie and tried to pull her outta the tar pit. But then the tree broke apart and they fell right into the tar pit and began sinking. "HELP US!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia screamed out loud.

Just as luck would have it, Plucky was being chased by 2 buffalo.

"HELP!" He screamed out loud. "HELP ME! HELP ME! HEEEELLLLPPP!"

Suddenly, the buffalo ran off and Plucky turned and saw a black monster walking toward him on two legs.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" Plucky screamed out loud as the creature picked him up by his hands. "Let go of me! help! help! Spyro, Dumbo, Bonnie, help!"

But then, a peculiar voice spoke up, "Plucky, it's us!"

He opened his eyes and took a closer look, and saw that Alvin Jr. and Olivia both grabbed him, Bonnie was the head, Spyro's hands were sticking out and Dumbo was the legs. The 5 began laughing at him.

Annoyed, Plucky got his arms free, only to fall right into a puddle of tar, just as the 5 of them continued laughing.

"I knew it was you all along!" Plucky snapped at them. "I did!" They didn't believe him and continued laughing. "Oh get outta my way!" Plucky snapped at them right before he began storming off, only to slip into another puddle of tar, making Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie, Spyro and Dumbo continue laughing.

Plucky stuck his tongue out at them and continued walking away, only to bump into a low-hanging stalactite, and Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie, Spyro and Dumbo began laughing again. Plucky frowned and stormed off, right before Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie, Spyro and Dumbo stopped laughing.

"Plucky?" called out Bonnie to him

"Plucky, come back!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia called out to him.

Plucky arrived near a waterfall and lied right down on the rock with a depressed look on his face.

 _ **Narrator: Plucky was just too proud to admit that he went the wrong way.**_

Plucky began weeping silently, hiding his face in his hands on his lap. He just wanted to be with his parents again.

Meanwhile, Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie, Spyro and Dumbo had found a big pond and swam right through it. When they reached the shallow end, Dumbo paddled around some more while Spyro climbed out, coughing a bit, when he heard a roaring sound. He looked up and screamed in fear.

"Chase Young!" he screamed out loud.

Bonnie screamed out loud right before she, Spyro, Dumbo, Alvin Jr. and Olivia hid right behind a rock and peeked out.

"It's Chase Young!" said Bonnie to them.

The evil Heylin dragon in question was on top of a mountain searching for Alvin Jr. and Olivia. Alvin Jr. and Olivia recalled Chase Young's earlier threat to them when he had cornered them.

"I'm almost tempted to let you 2 escape. If only to find you 2 again and kill your good friends right in front of you 2 just as I did to your mother and also kill you 2. you 2 will pass away, chipmunk twins, knowing that you 2 failed your good friends and your mother."

"Let's get rid of Chase Young at once!" Alvin Jr. declared to them.

"What'll we do?" asked Bonnie to Alex and Felicia.

"Look, you guys," Olivia said to them right before she and Alvin Jr. swam right over to the shallow end and looked right at the darkest part of the water. "We'll coax him right over to the deep end of the pond. he can't swim around with those scrawny arms. Me, Alvin Jr. and Dumbo will push that big rock right on top of his head and he'll fall right off into the water. (She and Alvin Jr. looked right at Spyro.) Spyro, you do the signal whistle when he's just in the right location spot, where the water gets dark. now all we need is some live bait."

At this, Alvin Jr., Olivia and Spyro turned over to Bonnie with smirks on their faces.

"Me?" said Bonnie to them. "Oh no, I don't think so."

CartoonMan412: "I wonder what'll happen right now."

Chapter 10: Chase Young's defeat

Chase Young stalked into a cave, unaware he was being followed. Bonnie nervously walked into the cave, humming nervously, right before she hid behind a small rock just as Chase Young turned around and growled a bit. She gulped nervously and let out a loud screaming sound, right before she hid again and Chase Young looked around. She peeked out, only to find Chase Young was nowhere in sight. She slowly backed away 'til she heard a growling sound and turned around only to watch just as Chase Young's head came around the corner and glared at her.

Bonnie ran for her entire life and Chase Young chased after her, right before he tripped and Bonnie landed on his nose, just as he slid down to the pond and landed right in the water.

"Bonnie!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia screamed out to her from their spot near the rock.

"Bonnie!" Spyro cried out to her.

Underwater, Bonnie swam right behind a rock.

On the surface, Chase Young snarled furiously just as he searched for his prey. Seeing he was in the right spot, Spyro did the signal whistle to alert Alvin Jr., Olivia and Dumbo, catching Chase Young's attention.

Alvin Jr., Olivia and Dumbo began trying to push the big rock on top of, just as Olivia cried out, "Push, Dumbo! Push with all of your might!"

Just as they struggled to push the big rock off the cliff, Spyro tossed down a rock to distract Chase Young. The evil Heylin dragon stared up at them just as Spyro laughed, 'til Chase Young rammed the wall, causing Spyro to fall over.

"Spyro!" Alvin Jr. and Olivia screamed out, just as Spyro fell over and landed right on Chase Young's snout.

Chase Young snorted, creating a great big gust of wind that sent Spyro flying up into the air, where he stayed.

"I'm flying around," Spyro said to himself in amazement, right before he smiled to himself. "I'm flying around! I'm flying around!"

Chase Young found Bonnie and began chasing her around, just as she screamed out to them, "Help me!"

Alvin Jr., Oliva and Dumbo doubled their efforts to push the big rock off just as Chase Young surfaced with Olivia on his nose. Spyro's eyes narrowed, right before he flew right down and grabbed onto Chase Young's right eyelid.

"Spyro!" screamed out Bonnie to him as Chase Young tried to swat Spyro off him.

Suddenly, Chase Young leapt right up and landed right on the big rock that Alvin Jr., Olivia and Dumbo were trying to push right on top of him and Spyro grabbed Chase Young's right eyelid and began pulling at it again.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia stared up at Chase Young and focused all of their rage towards Chase Young into pushing the big rock off, just as Alvin Jr. yelled at Chase Young, "This is for killing our mother!" They slammed right against the big rock and it budged slightly. "this is for threatening to kill our good friends!" They slammed against the big rock again and this time, it began dislodging. "and this...oh, this is for you! and this is where we say goodbye and good riddance!"

Suddenly, Alvin Jr. and Olivia heard a fierce yelling sound and their eyes snapped open. It was Plucky!

"I'M COMING, YOU GUYS!" Plucky exclaimed heroically to them just as he ran right over to the rock to help Alvin Jr., Olivia, Bonnie and Dumbo push it off.

"Plucky, you're back!" Olivia exclaimed to him in excitement as Plucky karate kicked the rock.

The rock fell right off, taking Chase Young and Spyro with it. Spyro tried to fly away, but Chase Young grabbed his tail tip.

"HELLLLLLLPPPPP!" Spyro screamed out loud in fear as they fell right into the water.

Chase Young began sinking into the depths, defeated for good this time.

Back up on the surface, Alvin Jr., Olivia, Plucky, Bonnie and Dumbo stared into the pond, trying to search for a sign of life from Spyro.

When nothing happened, the 5 of them looked very depressed.

Bonnie began sniffing depressingly, just as she said to herself, "He was my good friend. poor Spyro." Alvin Jr., Olivia, Dumbo and Plucky began leaving while Bonnie stayed where she was, sobbing and weeping silently and saying to herself, "Poor brave Spyro."

Just then, Spyro in question came up onto the ledge and said to them, "Stop! you're not going without me, are you?"

"Spyro?" said Bonnie to him right before she turned and watched just as Spyro collapsed in exhaustion. "Spyro!" She ran right over and him while saying, "You're safe and secure!" right before she and Spyro turned over to follow the others.

CartoonMan412: "I'm so relieved that Spyro survived."

Chapter 11: Rainbow Country

Meanwhile, Alvin Jr. and Olivia walked right up onto another ledge, when they heard Brittany's voice in the skies of heaven call out to them, _"Alvin Jr., Olivia, Alvin Jr., Olivia."_

Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked around and Alvin Jr. cried out, "Mom!"

 _"Alvin Jr., Olivia."_ Brittany's voice said to them.

Alvin Jr. and Olivia turned and saw the cloud.

"Mother?" Olivia said to the skies of heaven. "we tried to do what you told us, but it's just too hard. we'll never be able to find Rainbow Country." The cloud began floating away, much to Alvin Jr. and Olivia's dismay, just as Alvin Jr. cried out, "Mom. Mom! don't go, Mom! don't go!"

They chased the cloud right through a little cave, unaware that it was leading them to something. Soon, they arrived outside of the cave on a ledge. Slowly, Brittany's heaven spirit parted a cloud to release a beam of sunlight that shone down on Alvin Jr. and Olivia, right before it grew and illuminated the universe right before them, 1st revealing a small waterfall and a beautiful country.

"Rainbow Country." Olivia whispered in wonder as she and Alvin Jr. looked around in excitement. Then Alvin Jr. called out, "Plucky, Dumbo, Spyro, Bonnie, over here!"

The 4 good friends in question ran right through the cave, right before they found Alvin Jr., Olivia and Rainbow Country.

"Alvin Jr., Olivia, you finally found it!" said Bonnie to them.

"No, we finally found it!" Olivia said to her. "we all found it as a team!"

Plucky turned and said to them, "Hey, listen, about how I acted to you earlier and what I said about your mother, I'm terribly sorry, Alvin Jr. and Olivia."

Alvin Jr. and Olivia looked at him in surprise, right before Alvin Jr. smiled and said to him, "It's alright, Plucky."

Bonnie and Dumbo played in a pond right before they rushed over to her parents and brother, just as Julia and Larry turned over to them.

 _ **Narrator: Rainbow Country was all they dreamed it would be...a universe of green foods, fruits and life...**_

Bonnie and Dumbo slid right through the water and stopped right in front of Julia and Larry, just as Brian swam right over to his sister and new good friend.

There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, enough paopu fruits to feast on as always and raising upon them, their true families.

"This is our new good friend, Dumbo!" said Bonnie to them while introducing Dumbo to her true family.

They cuddled up to Bonnie and their good friend and Julia and Larry embraced their now found daughter.

Meanwhile, Spyro found his true family and landed right in his father's embrace, just as he said to him, "Dad, I can fly around! I can fly around!"

Spyro's cousins cheered 'til they got blown away by the massive gust of wind, right before his father embraced him again.

Meanwhile, Plucky ran right through in search of his parents, just as he called out, "Mom! Dad!"

"Plucky?" Ralph called out as Plucky ran right through some flowers and up to his parents.

They both hugged Plucky.

Meanwhile, Alvin Jr. and Olivia were reunited with their father, Alvin and their uncles Simon and Theodore, their aunts Jeanette and Eleanor and Grandpa Dave and Grandma Betsy and cousins, Simon Jr. Kathy, Theodore Jr. and Francesca who cheerfully looked right down at them.

 _ **Narrator: And Alvin Jr. and Olivia found their father, uncles, aunts, grandfather, grandmother and cousins at last, the exact same loving faces they'd looked into on the day of their birth.**_

Memories flashed right through Alvin Jr. and Olivia's heads, such as the day they were born when they tumbled outta their nest, falling asleep on their mother's lap, Brittany kissing her twin son and daughter, who kissed her back, receiving the last paopu fruits from their mother, waking up and following the little frog to the pond where they and Plucky popped bubbles with frogs in them, meeting Bonnie, snuggling together as always with Plucky, Bonnie, Spyro and Dumbo at night time and their mother's heaven spirit leading them to Rainbow Country.

Just then, Plucky called out, "Alvin Jr., Olivia! come on, I'll race you to the other side of the maple tree!"

Alvin Jr. and Olivia smiled and ran right up onto a hill top. Plucky, Bonnie, Spyro and Dumbo met them on the hill top and hugged them. Alvin Jr. and Olivia smiled at them and put Bonnie and Spyro on their shoulders.

And they all grew up together as always in the country, generation upon generation, every single passing on to the next story of their ancestors' journey to the country...many years ago.

Voice Cast Members Credits

 _ **Mason Vale Cotton as Alvin Jr. Seville (male chipmunk voice)**_

 _ **Kath Soucie as Olivia Seville (female chipmunk voice)**_

 _ **Lane Styles as Bonnie Anderson (voice)**_

 _ **Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck and Chase Young (voices)**_

 _ **Christina Applegate as Brittany Seville/Brittany's Heaven Spirit (voice)**_

 _ **Jeff Bergman as Ralph Duck (voice)**_

 _ **Elijah Wood as Spyro (voice)**_

 _ **Khary Payton as Rafiki (voice)**_

 _ **Corey Burton as the Narrator (voice)**_

 _ **Jim Cummings as Colonel Hathi (voice)**_

 _In Memoriam_ : _Joe Alaskey (the voice behind Plucky and Ralph Duck) (1952-2016) and Robert Guillaume (the voice behind Rafiki) (1927-2017)_


End file.
